Slytherin the best
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Draco and Ryoma seem to have one thing in common and Draco is determined to see how well Ryoma can keep it up for.  DracoXRyoma one shot


**This computer…I want a damn laptop! DAMN IT!**

**Warning: May contain bullying!**

**Disclaimer: I don't OWN POT OR Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy, the slickest boy in all of Hogwarts. He feared no one and looked evil straight in the eyes! He was especially good at tattling on people he didn't like. He often preyed on the weaker students and usually got other students involved with his hysteric laughter that came when he found he had succeeded in getting someone into trouble once more. But there were only two students who had not bowed down to his laughter or cruel ways; Harry Potter and Ryoma Potter.<p>

These two were famous brothers aside from the twins, Fred and George Weasley. They had a bigger group than Malfoy's and that was usually where the pale faced boy usually drew the line. He would not sit by and let these two ridicule his obsessive behavior nor would he take his eyes off of them.

Mostly Ryoma, who had always worn a cap; on his flat head whenever they weren't in class. To Draco's demise, he found the other boy to be a bit unsettling as he had made Gryffindor look cool something that Draco himself was feeling much attached to. His obsession to outstand everyone in his house was making him fall for a boy who was in a different house then he.

Or so Draco had claimed. He tried his best not to look the other boy in the eye but it could not be helped, they were so different from each other yet so much the same it was hard not to look into his eyes. Why would it be so hard for the smoothest speaker to speak to someone as low as Ryoma Potter?

Ryoma Potter was a rude person but no one else thought so except for Draco Malfoy. As pathetic as it sounded, Draco respected him as a fellow peer that did not trust anyone.

A sudden flutter in the bottom of his stomach got him thinking about food. Perhaps he had been spending too much time with Crab and Goyle. In amidst his thinking during their long lunch break, Draco decided to take a walk to spy on his fellow peers, Harry and Ryoma.

Draco went behind a few students to keep a watch on what the two were doing. Were they really just sitting there doing nothing but talk?

"Malfoy?" Trapped, the said boy was stuck now; he had been seen spying on them and now they were probably wondering what he was doing, watching them from afar.

Putting on a bit of a show, the pale boy gazed at them but did not say a word. After all, what would a pair of Gryffindor boys want with a Slytherin member? And even further, no one would dare question Draco's events, maybe talk to their friends about being weird but nothing major as to spy on him afterward would they?

The boy was wrong; they had thought to spy on him. But wasn't this a good thing? This time around, Draco began playing the role of acting as a normal Slytherin member. What could Ryoma and Harry possibly tell from the way he was acting?

Apparently so, Harry and Ryoma found it weird the way he was acting but they could not understand why he was checking them out. They were watching him very closely but Ryoma seemed to be a bit bored.

"Come out Potters! I know you're there!" Malfoy snarled at them to come out which they did.

Ryoma was the first to begin walking away as though he had nothing to do with it. Draco sneered and used his wand to pull Ryoma back. How the pale faced boy had learn such a spell was beyond either Ryoma or his brother, Harry.

"Let go, Malfoy!" But the boy refused to let Ryoma go and spun the boy around so that they were facing each other.

"I'm not under anyone's orders to allow you to go. Why should I listen to you, Potter?" Draco sneered at Harry and turned his attention back to Ryoma.

Inches away from Ryoma's face, Draco smiled as any Slytherin student would when looking at a Gryffindor.

"_I know your problem now, Ryoma. You're lacking the skill of brushing people off much like your pitiful brother. What's say you join me in our common room?" _Draco wasn't really inviting Ryoma, he was telling him.

Ryoma was a little hung up right now so he couldn't see the point of arguing about it now. But he also did not agree to this. He looked to his brother, Harry who was standing amongst a now growing crowd of onlookers.

Feeling that Draco was right this time around, Ryoma stared at the ground but nodded his head in agreement. Malfoy sneered at Harry feeling proud that he had won Harry's own brother over.

Draco released Ryoma and tucked his wand away in his pocket. Harry watched; saddened to think that his own brother would join Malfoy in the Slytherin common room.

"Get out of the way!" It was all that could be heard as Malfoy's two goons for friends shoved everyone in their path.

After everyone cleared, Ryoma looked back, scowling his hatred for the so-called brother he had been bonding with for the past twelve years. Turning his back on Harry, Ryoma looked to the center to where Malfoy stood and smiled as he walked up beside him. Perhaps, Slytherin was his home to begin with.

Harry's friends, Ron and Hermione checked up on him but they saw that the boy wouldn't say anything about what had conspired between him and his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I should have gotten Ryoma and Draco kissing otherwise it wouldn't be a boyXboy thing at all right? That's what I thought but they can't just kiss in public. Draco wouldn't do it. Would he?**


End file.
